


A Winchester's Hope - Wattpad

by CaityWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityWinchester67/pseuds/CaityWinchester67





	A Winchester's Hope - Wattpad

  
(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

  


[](http://www.wattpad.com/story/14816398-a-winchester%27s-hope#) [](http://www.wattpad.com/user_twlogin.php?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F14816398-a-winchester%2527s-hope) Remember Me |  
[Forgot Password?](http://www.wattpad.com/user_password)  


  * Discover

    * [Browse](http://www.wattpad.com/stories)
    * [Featured](http://www.wattpad.com/featured)
    * [Awards](http://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Undiscovered Gems](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/all?view=undiscovered)
    * [What's Hot](http://www.wattpad.com/hot)
    * [What's New](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/new)

    * [ Romance](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [ Science Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/science-fiction)
    * [ Fantasy](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [ Humor](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [ Paranormal](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [ Mystery / Thriller](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery-thriller)
    * [ Horror](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [ Adventure](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [ Historical Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/historical-fiction)
    * [ Teen Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/teen-fiction)
    * [ Fanfiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [ Poetry](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [ Short Story](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/short-story)
    * [ General Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/general-fiction)
    * [ ChickLit](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [ Action](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [ Vampire](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [ Werewolf](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [ Spiritual](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [ Non-Fiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/non-fiction)
    * [ Classics](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/classics)
    * [ Random](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)

[](http://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Create](http://www.wattpad.com/mystories)
  * Community

    * [Blog](http://blog.wattpad.com)
    * [Clubs](http://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [Awards](http://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writers](http://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [Wattpad Life](http://stories.wattpad.com)

  * [Join Now](http://www.wattpad.com/user_signup?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F14816398-a-winchester%2527s-hope) [Login](http://www.wattpad.com/story/14816398-a-winchester%27s-hope#)
  * [ English ](http://www.wattpad.com/story/14816398-a-winchester%27s-hope#)



window.cleanHeaderBar();  


 

_gaq.push(['_setCustomVar', 4, 'content', 'c=6,c=12,r=3', 1]);

#  A Winchester's Hope 

Table of ContentsA Winchester's HopeChapter 1: The AlleyChapter 2: Hospitals and HospitalityChapter 3: The Diner SceneChapter 4: Good Golly, Mr. Crowley!Author's Note/Chapter 5: Hot Mess  


She woke up in a middle of an alley, broken and bruised, and into the Hunter life with two certain hunters. The Winchester Brothers. With no memory of who she is or her past, she is christened Misty or Mystery Girl, by Sam Winchester. Join her as she dreams about a 'Caitlin Farley', and she falls in love, makes new friends and finds out who she really is. Follow Misty's journey into her past and alongside the Winchesters in The New rewritten story: A Winchester's Hope

 

function editParagraph(id) {  
$('#'+id+'_paragraph, #'+id+'_paragraph_edit_link').hide();  
$('.hide_when_ep').hide();  
$('#'+id+'_paragraph_edit').show();  
}

function cancelEditParagraph(id) {  
$('.hide_when_ep').show();  
doneEditParagraph(id);  
}

function doneEditParagraph(id) {  
$('#'+id+'_paragraph_edit').hide();  
$('#'+id+'_paragraph, #'+id+'_paragraph_edit_link').show();  
$('#errors').hide();  
}

function submitEditParagraph(id, method) {  
$('#spinner').show();  
$.ajax({  
type:'POST',  
url:API2_PATH+method,  
data:{ 'id':id,'edit_description_only': true , 'description':$('#'+id+'_paragraph_edit textarea').val() },  
success:function (response) {  
doneEditParagraph(id);  
$('#spinner').hide();  
if (response['error']) {  
$('#errors').show();  
$('.hide_when_ep').show();  
$('#errors').html("There were errors with your submission. "+response['error']);  
}  
else {  
$('#'+id+'_paragraph').text($('#'+id+'_paragraph_edit textarea').val());  
}  
},  
error:function (data, status) {  
alert('Error editing paragraph. Please try again!');  
$('#spinner').hide();  
}  
});  
}  


  
[Start Reading](http://www.wattpad.com/45478358-a-winchester%27s-hope)   


## Recent Comments
    
    
    i cant wait to re read it!! if you ever need help with anything, just contact me :D okay :P luff choo

  
[ HappyHunting124 ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/HappyHunting124)   


## Join Wattpad to read and share books and stories (for free).

  
  
---  
  
I agree to the [terms of use](http://www.wattpad.com/terms) for Wattpad. You must be at least 13 years old to join.   
  
$(document).ready(function () {

 

// initialize placeholders for browsers that don't support HTML5  
$('input, textarea').placeholder();

// add placeholder values for opera mini  
if(isOperaMini()) {  
$('#username_field').val('Choose a username');  
$('#email_field').val('Email Address');  
$('#password_field').val('Type a password');  
}

$(window).one("scroll", function() {  
if ($("#float_signup_bar").hasClass("begin")) {  
$("#float_signup_bar").removeClass("begin").addClass("end");  
}  
});  
});

$(function (){  
$('#signup_form').one('submit',function(e){  
ga_track("Stories", "Sign Up", "click");  
$("#float_action_bar").removeClass("end").addClass("finish");  
$.ajax({  
type: 'GET',  
url: '/api/v3/users/validate',  
data: $('#signup_form').serialize(),  
success: function(){  
$.ajax({  
type: 'POST',  
url: '/user_signup.php',  
data: $('#signup_form').serialize(),  
success: function () {  
if(window.location.hash){  
var hash = window.location.hash;  
window.location.href = window.location.href.split('#')[0] + "?addlibrary=true" + hash;  
} else {  
window.location.href = window.location.href + "?addlibrary=true";  
}  
}  
})  
},  
statusCode: {  
400:function(){  
$("#submit").click();  
}  
}  
});  
e.preventDefault();  
})  
})

.input_signup, .password {  
padding: 0 0 0 10px;  
color: #999999;  
border-radius: 5px;  
font-size: 16px;  
height: 30px;  
font-style:italic;  
background: #FFFFFF;  
border-color: #E4E2D0;  
}  
.placeholder {  
color: #C6C6C6;  
}  
.pressed {  
display: none;  
}  
#signup_result{  
padding:0px 10px 15px 5px;  
font-family:Arial,Helvetica,Trebuchet,sans-serif;  
}  
#float_action_bar{  
padding: 0px 15px;  
z-index: 1;  
}  
.signup_container{  
border: 1px solid #E4E2D0;  
padding: 12px 14px;  
color: #333;  
border-radius: 5px;  
-moz-border-radius: 5px;  
-webkit-border-radius: 5px;  
box-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
-moz-border-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
-webkit-border-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
margin: -2px 0 10px 0;  
width: 100%;  
z-index: 1;  
}  
.signup_container h2 {  
font-family: 'Lato', "Helvetica Neue", "Helvetica", Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 21px;  
font-weight: 400;  
color: #333333;  
}  
.signup_container.begin{  
background-color: #FFFFFF;  
}  
.signup_container.end{  
-webkit-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-moz-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-o-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-ms-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
background-color: #FDFCF2;  
}  
.signup_container.finish{  
-webkit-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-moz-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-o-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-ms-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
transition: background-color 1s linear;  
background-color: #bfbfbf;  
}  
.signup_container #submit {  
border: 0;  
background: #74B0DA;  
border-radius: 5px;  
color: #FFFFFF;  
font-size: 16px;  
height: 30px;  
width: 100%;  
cursor: pointer;  
}

  
Add  
Manage  
Share

  
Story added to My Library! 

Add to your private library

[My Library](http://www.wattpad.com/library/)  


* * *

Add this story to your public reading lists 

  


Done

  
[ ](mailto:?subject=Read+%22A+Winchester%27s+Hope%22&body=Read+%22A+Winchester%27s+Hope%22%0Ahttp%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F45478358-a-winchester%2527s-hope%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F45478358-a-winchester%2527s-hope%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   


  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Read+%22A+Winchester%27s+Hope%22&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F45478358-a-winchester%2527s-hope%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter7%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   


  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/share?v=3&t=Read+%22A+Winchester%27s+Hope%22&u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F45478358-a-winchester%2527s-hope%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   


  
[ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F45478358-a-winchester%2527s-hope%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   


  
[ ](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=http://a.wattpad.com/cover/14816398-256-k374004.jpg&description=Read+%22A+Winchester%27s+Hope%22+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F45478358-a-winchester%2527s-hope%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   


  


* * *

Embed

  
[ Preview ](http://www.wattpad.com/story/14816398-a-winchester%27s-hope#)   


  


  


  
6 parts 

  


71

reads 

4

votes 

4

comments 

  


  
[ ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/CaitiWinchester67)

  
[CaitiWinchester67](http://www.wattpad.com/user/CaitiWinchester67)   


  
[Heart It](http://weheartit.com/heart-it)  
!function(d,s,id){var js,fjs=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];if(!d.getElementById(id)){js=d.createElement(s);js.id=id;js.src="//assets1.whicdn.com/assets/heart_it_button.js";fjs.parentNode.insertBefore(js,fjs);}else if(whi){whi.HeartItWidget();}}(document,"script","whi-heartitbutton");

  
[ <embed> ](http://www.wattpad.com/story/14816398-a-winchester%27s-hope#)   


  
  
[Fanfiction](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)   
[Paranormal](http://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)   
  


* * *

  
[45478358](http://www.wattpad.com/story/14816398-a-winchester%27s-hope#)   


  
[Report](http://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttp%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F14816398-a-winchester%2527s-hope&story_link=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F14816398-a-winchester%2527s-hope)   


var page_url = "";  
// add to reading list redirect after login  
if ($.query.get('library')) {  
libraryOld('45478358');  
}

//changes related to the gutter view  
$('#foot').detach().appendTo($('#content'));

$('.description_tooltip').tipsy({gravity: 'w'});  
// init slide up description over story cover  
$('.ic_caption').hide();  
var coverImg = $('#cover').find('img:first');  
var h = coverImg.height();  
var w = coverImg.width();  
$('.ic_caption').width(w);  
$('.overlay').css({'width': w+'px' , 'height': h+'px', 'border': 'none'});

 

function showStoryStats() {  
$('#description_up_arrow').hide();  
if((navigator.appVersion).indexOf('MSIE 7.0') > 0) {  
$('.overlay').show();  
}  
else {  
$('.overlay').fadeIn();  
}  
$('#cover').find('.ic_caption').slideDown(500);  
}

function hideStoryStats() {  
if((navigator.appVersion).indexOf('MSIE 7.0') > 0) {  
$('.overlay').hide();  
}  
else {  
$('.overlay').fadeOut();  
}  
$('#cover').find('.ic_caption').slideUp(200, function() {  
$('#description_up_arrow').show();  
});  
}

$('#show_all_tags').click(function() {  
$('#show_all_tags').hide();  
$('#all_tags').fadeIn();  
});

$('#addprompt').click(function() {  
$('#addprompt').hide();  
$('#addtags').fadeIn();  
$('#addtags').focus();  
});

$('.remove_tag').live("click", function(e) {  
var target = $(e.target);  
submitTagForm('remove', target.html().substr(0, target.html().length-2));  
target.hide();  
});

$('#tag_form').submit(function() {  
if ($('#addtags').val().length!==0) {  
submitTagForm('add', $('#addtags').val());  
}  
return false;  
});

function mobile() {  
$.facebox({ajax:'/dialog/mobile?id='+'45478358'});  
}

function newListCheckbox(name, id) {  
name = $('<div/>').text(name).html();  
id = $('<div/>').text(id).html();

 

return $('<div class="list_check">' +  
'<div data-id="'+id+'" data-name="'+name+'" class="library_remove_toggle reading_list" style="vertical-align: middle; float:left; width:21px;"></div>' +  
'<div style="float:left; word-wrap:break-word; margin-left:13px; width:87%;padding-top:4px;">' +  
'<a class="list_label link" href="javascript:void(0);" style="margin-left: 0px;">'+name+'</a>' +  
'</div> <div style="clear:both;"></div></div>');  
}

function submitTagForm(reqType, tagValue) {  
if (reqType.indexOf('add')!=-1) {  
$('#addtags').hide();  
$('#addtags').trigger('hide');  
$('#tag_spinner').show();  
}  
$.ajax({  
type: 'POST',  
url: API2_PATH+'editstorytags',  
data: { story_id: 45478358, request_type: reqType, tag_value : tagValue },  
success: function(response) {  
if (reqType.indexOf('add')!=-1) {  
$('#addprompt').fadeIn();  
$('#tag_spinner').hide();  
var title = 'Remove';  
$.each(response, function(key, value) {  
$('#tags_inside').append('<span style="margin: 2px" class="b2 small white remove_tag" title="'+title+'">'+ value + ' x' + '</span>');  
});  
$('#addtags').val('');  
}  
},  
error: function(response) {  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
if (data.message) {  
alert(data.message);  
}  
$('#addprompt').fadeIn();  
$('#tag_spinner').hide();  
$('#addtags').val('');  
}  
});  
}

var timeoutWidgetInfo;  
function fadeWidgetInfo() {  
$('#library_widget_info').slideDown('fast', function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').animate({opacity: 1});  
});  
clearTimeout(timeoutWidgetInfo);  
timeoutWidgetInfo = setTimeout(function() {  
$('#library_widget_info').animate({opacity: 0}, function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').slideUp('fast');  
});  
}, 6000);  
}  
function hideWidgetInfo() {  
clearTimeout(timeoutWidgetInfo);  
$('#library_widget_info').slideUp('fast');  
}

function library(username, storyID) {  
$.ajax({  
type:'POST',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+username+'/library/'+storyID,  
success:function () {  
$('#library_manage').slideDown('fast');  
$('#big_reading_list_button_add').hide();  
$('#big_reading_list_button_remove').show();  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackAddToLibrary(page_url);  
}  
});  
}

function removeFromLibrary(username, storyID) {  
$('#share_story').hide();  
$('#library_manage').slideToggle('fast', function () {  
adjustRightContainerMargins();  
});  
}

$('#embed_customize_preview').click(function(e) {  
e.preventDefault();  
$.facebox({ajax: "/dialog/custom_embed?id=14816398"});  
ga_track('reading', 'share:embed', '14816398');  
});

$( '#cover_embed' ).click( function( e ) {  
e.preventDefault();  
$.facebox( {ajax: "/dialog/custom_embed?id=14816398"} );  
ga_track( 'reading', 'cover:embed', '14816398' );  
} );

function shareStory(storyID) {  
$('#library_manage').hide();  
$('#share_story').slideToggle('fast', function () {  
adjustRightContainerMargins();  
});  
}

$('#social_share_icons .socialContainer > a').click(function (e) {  
e.preventDefault();  
popupWindow($(e.currentTarget).attr("href"), 'Share', 600, 320);

var method = $(e.currentTarget).data('method'),  
groupId = $(e.currentTarget).data('groupid') + '';

ga_track('reading', 'share:' + method, groupId);  
});

$('#copy_link_input').bind('copy', function (e) {  
var groupId = $(this).data('groupid') + '';

ga_track('reading', 'share:copy_link', groupId);  
});

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('#library_manage input').placeholder();  
$('#big_reading_list_button_remove, #library_widget_done').click(function() {  
hideWidgetInfo();  
});  
$('#toggle_library').click(function () {  
if($(this).hasClass('library_add_toggle')) {  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
type:'POST',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+''+'/library/'+'14816398',  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').fadeIn();  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to My Library!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackAddToLibrary(page_url);  
},  
error:function (response) {  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_add_toggle').removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
else {  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_add_toggle');  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
type:'DELETE',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+''+'/library/'+'14816398',  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story removed from My Library!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackRemoveFromLibrary(page_url);  
},  
error:function (response) {  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_add_toggle').addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
alert(response.responseText);  
// var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
// $('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
});

 

$('.reading_list').live("click", function () {  
var toggle = $(this);  
if (toggle.hasClass('library_add_toggle')) {  
toggle.addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists/'+toggle.data('id')+'/stories',  
type:"POST",  
data:JSON.stringify({stories:14816398}),  
contentType:"application/json; charset=utf-8",  
dataType:"json",  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to "+htmlspecialchars(toggle.data('name'))+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
},  
error:function (response) {  
toggle.removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.addClass('library_add_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
else {  
toggle.removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.addClass('library_add_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists/'+toggle.data('id')+'/stories/14816398',  
type:"DELETE",  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story removed from "+htmlspecialchars(toggle.data('name'))+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
},  
error:function (response) {  
toggle.addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
});

// label should trigger checkbox  
$('.modify_lists .list_checklist a.list_label').live('click', function() {  
$(this).parent().prev().trigger('click');  
});

$('#new_list_text').live('keypress', function(k) {  
//catch enter key  
if (k.keyCode == 13) {  
$(this).prev().trigger('click');  
}  
});

$('#add_new_reading_list .library_add_toggle').click(function () {  
if ($('#new_list_text').val()!="") {  
var name = $('#new_list_text').val();  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists',  
type:"POST",  
data:JSON.stringify({name: name, stories:14816398}),  
contentType:"application/json; charset=utf-8",  
dataType:"json",  
success:function (response) {  
var new_list = newListCheckbox(response.name, response.id);  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to "+htmlspecialchars(response.name)+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
$(".list_checklist").append(new_list);  
$('#new_list_text').val('');  
if ($('.list_checklist .list_check').length>=10) {  
$('#add_new_reading_list').hide();  
}  
},  
error: function (response) {  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
$('#new_list_text').val('');  
}  
});  
}  
});

$('.library_okay_add').click(function () {  
$('#library_manage').slideUp('fast');  
});  
});  


##  CaitiWinchester67 

[ ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/CaitiWinchester67)

[Follow](http://www.wattpad.com/user_login?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F14816398-a-winchester%2527s-hope%3Ffan)

## CaitiWinchester67

Name | Caitlyn Farley  
---|---  
Location | With Dean and Sam  
Birthday | Jan 22  
Member Since | Oct 01, 2012  
Votes Received | 4  
  
## Media

  


  


  
[ ](http://cas.criteo.com/delivery/ck.php?cb=75826322613)

  
MADE IN CANADA   
© 2014 WP Technology Inc.  
User-submitted content subject to its own terms.  


  
WATTPAD  
[ABOUT US](http://www.wattpad.com/about)  
[BLOG](http://blog.wattpad.com)  
[JOBS](http://www.wattpad.com/jobs)  


  
HELP  
[QUESTIONS](http://support.wattpad.com)  
[CONTACT US](http://www.wattpad.com/feedback)  
[GIFT SHOP](http://shop.wattpad.com)  


  
MORE INFO  
[TERMS OF SERVICE](http://www.wattpad.com/terms)  
[PRIVACY POLICY](http://www.wattpad.com/privacy)  
[CODE OF CONDUCT](http://www.wattpad.com/codeofconduct)  


if ($("#system_message").length>0) {  
$('#content').css("padding-top", "30px");  
$('#content_block').css("padding-top", "30px");  
}

$('#header').css("position", "relative");  
$('#system_message').css("position", "absolute");  
$('#system_message').css("left", "245px");

header_fb('2582347323');

(function() {  
var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true;  
ga.src = ('https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://ssl' : 'http://www') + '.google-analytics.com/ga.js';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s);  
})();

var _qevents = _qevents || [];  
(function() {  
var elem = document.createElement('script');  
elem.src = (document.location.protocol == "https:" ? "https://secure" : "http://edge") + ".quantserve.com/quant.js";  
elem.async = true;  
elem.type = "text/javascript";  
var scpt = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
scpt.parentNode.insertBefore(elem, scpt);  
})();

_qevents.push( { qacct:"p-45MMy5TH1XE82"} );


End file.
